


"How can you still love me?" "Its just a tattoo."

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Draco just wants to be happy, but he can't have Harry and his family. If he takes the Mark then he saves his parents. Surely Harry will understand?Or, the one where Draco and Harry and angsty and in love.





	"How can you still love me?" "Its just a tattoo."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to avoid my 8-page paper due in the morning. Enjoy.

**6th year**

"You two are so boring," Ron mumbled. Draco and Hermione had distanced themselves a little over a foot away from their boyfriends and were both writing frantically.

"We aren't boring, Ronald. We just know the importance of working," Hermione responded.

"We know the importance, we just can't be bothered," Ron said. Harry was too busy looking at his boyfriend to comment.

"You know, Harry, if you got your work done when I do then you would be able to do all those things running through your mind," Draco said, not taking his eyes off his parchment, "I imagine it would work the same for you, Weasel. Getting your work done together means she doesn't have to help you with it later rather than do the fun parts of being together." Harry and Ron both turned bright red at his words. Ron looked at Hermione, not expecting the slight smirk on her face. Being friends with a Slytherin had changed her. 

"Is he right, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Before she could answer, Draco held up a hand to stop him.

"At least let me leave before I end up having to know more about your sex life than I want to." He shoved his essay and books into his bag and stood up. Harry looked at him hopefully. "Come along, love." The two said goodbye to their friends and left the library. Draco liked being open in front of Ron and Hermione, though he'd never admit it to anyone other than Harry. They made their way to Gryffindor Tower, the Gryffindors had accepted Draco out of fear and they left the two alone for the same reason. They entered the common room and Draco glared at the first year that was siting in their favorite arm chair. The girl promptly got up and walked passed the boys. Harry caught her arm as she passed.

"Ignore him, love, he gets grumpy after he writes an essay," Harry comforted her before allowing her to walk away. Her face bright red.

"Potter, she's eleven," Draco said

"You're jealous," Harry replied, sitting down. The common room immediately burst into whispers and a few giggles. 

"I am not jealous. If you want to leave me for someone who hasn't even hit puberty be my guest, Potter," Draco replied. Silence followed. Then it all happened at once. Shouting, glares, some even walked closer to the boys. The voices saying that Draco doesn't deserve Harry and he shouldn't talk to him like that. _So much for supportive._ To anyone else, Draco would have looked like he didn't acknowledge the kids around him telling him things he secretly tells himself. He simply crossed his arms and locked his eyes on his boyfriend's. To Harry, Draco looked like a deer in the headlights. He stood up and slowly walked closer to Draco. 

"Everyone shut up." His voice carried authority and everyone quieted down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seamus and Dean ushering everyone out of the room to give the two privacy. "Love, its just us," Harry said, his voice significantly softer than before. A single tear made its way down Draco's cheek.

"They're right. I don't deserve you."

"No. Dray, we've talked about this. I don't care that your father is a Death Eater. I don't care about the past. I care about now." Harry tried to hug his boyfriend but he was pushed away.

"My father isn't the only Death Eater in my family."

"Your mother isn't half as horrible as your father, though. Either way, that doesn't change anything."

"I didn't mean her," Draco was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Who then? Your aunt? If I was going to be upset about her then it would be her attempting to kill Sirius. Not the Dark Mark." Draco winced at Harry's words. "What is it? Tell me, love," Harry whispered. Draco sighed and looked around the room to make sure they were alone.

"Itookthemark," he mumbled. 

"Speak slower. I know you know how to talk."

"I tookthemark."

"Saying one word slowly doesn't make it any easier to understand."

"I took the Mark. There. Are you happy?" He tried to ignore the shock in Harry's eyes as he processed what had just been said.

"Draco.." Harry didn't know what else he could say. He was confused, upset, hurt, and a little proud of him for actually telling him. Draco stood silently for a moment then slowly began to pull up his left sleeve. Harry put his hand out to stop him. "You don't have to show me if you don't want to." The sleeve was then pulled up to Draco's elbow. Harry's eyes fell to the Mark. 

"I'm sorry. I had to. He was going to kill them. I understand if you don't want me n-" A gentle kiss to his cheek stopped him.

"I love you. No matter what. But I know he won't just let you do this to keep them alive. What else does he want from you?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill you."

"He's tried that so many times. I'm getting kind of bored of it actually."

"This isn't a joke, Harry! I already lost myself, I can't lose you too! Just accept that you don't get to know this one thing. And, for fuck's sake, don't do anything stupid this year," Draco said. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made him jump. He quickly fixed his sleeve, straightened his posture, and rid his face of any emotion. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He tried to walk away but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Draco suppressed a wince at the hand directly on top of the Mark. He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

"Does he know about us?" Harry whispered, the room began filling with students again. 

"No."

"Good. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me. I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco gently removed himself from Harry's arms and left. Harry watched him walk away.

"Everything alright, mate?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded. 

"Rumor patrol. As far as anyone is to know, nothing has changed," Harry said. He waited for Seamus to nod before disappearing in search of Hermione.

 

***

 

Two days later, Harry hadn't talked to Draco since he left the common room. He desperately needs someone to talk to other than Ron and Hermione. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to them, they just don't understand. Once everyone else was asleep, Harry crept down to the common room and fire called his godfather. "Harry, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?" Sirius asked, his face appearing in the fire.

"I'm fine. Is Remus there?"

"Look at me, I'm Harry Potter. I forget to write to my guardian then I only want to talk to his boyfriend," Sirius grumbled. He disappeared and was immediately replaced by Remus.

"Whats wrong, Harry?"

"Can you make sure he's gone first?"

"Kreacher, please escort Sirius from the room and don't let him in or let him listen in. Thank you." Harry could hear Sirius grumble, but not long after it was just the two of them. "Now, what's going on?"

"How did you handle everyone thinking that your boyfriend was a psycho murderer?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Um. Well, we weren't exactly a public relationship so I didn't deal with heckling or anything like that. It was all internal and just reminding myself of who he really is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Harry spoke quickly.

"Harry, you know that you're a terrible liar. Especially when it comes to me or Dra-oh. The rumors must be true."

"What? What rumors?"

"There have been murmurs in the Order that Draco may be taking the Mark."

"What do I do, Remus? He showed it to me a couple days ago. He won't talk to me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes I told him. And, before you can ask, he still loves me."

"He might just need some space, Harry. I know this is hard for you, but imagine what it must be like for him. Just make sure he knows that you still care and your arms are open. Voldemort doesn't know about the two of you, does he?"

"Not that we know of. There's a charm on all of the students, other than Draco and I, that makes it impossible to tell anyone. I know he wouldn't say anything and I haven't talked to that nose-less bastard in a while. I'm a little worried about...oh nevermind. It's nothing."

"If you're worried it probably isn't nothing."

"It's just...the charm only applied to students. What is Snape says something? I don't want to imagine what would happen to Draco if he were to find out."

"You worrying won't solve anything. I'll do my best to see where Snape's loyalties lie with this specific issue. I would assume he doesn't want to see Draco get hurt, though. Just as much as Sirius doesn't want you to get hurt. Speaking of Sirius, he's getting grumpy. I'm afraid I must go. Sleep, Harry. You look like shit." With that, Remus disappeared and the fire went out. Harry sat on the floor staring at the empty fireplace. He didn't look up when the portrait swung open or when he heard footsteps. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally looked at who had just entered the dormitory. Harry allowed his boyfriend to pull him to his feet and lead him to his own bed. They walked in silence and Draco perched himself on the edge of the bed while Harry put on pajamas. Harry opted to sleep without a shit and tossed it to Draco instead, knowing that the smaller boy liked wearing his clothing. Draco quickly changed shirts, letting the smell of Harry wash over him. Harry laid on the bed and opened his arms, inviting Draco to lay with him. Once the boys were comfortable, Harry spoke.

"Seamus and Dean are dispelling rumors before they can even spread. As far as the school in concerned, we just had a little argument." Silence. "I love you." That got his attention.

"How, Harry? I'm a Death Eater now. I'm a follower of Voldemort. The guy that killed your parents. I took the Mark, Harry. How can you still love me?"

"It's just a tattoo." He could practically hear Draco's confusion. "You said it yourself, you took it to save your parents. If you as, me, that means a hell of a lot more than the Mark itself." The room was silent, save for snores from the other boys.

"Perfect Potter. Always knows what to say," Draco mumbled. Harry could tell he was getting tired so he suggested they sleep and discuss it further in the morning. The two held each other as if they were worried they would wake up alone. As they fell asleep, they let everyone and everything feel a million miles away, leaving them in their own little bubble and warmth and love.


End file.
